


Pietro. It always was Pietro...

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Wanda survived the time caged by HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pietro. It always was Pietro...

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: light Spoiler for "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"

The Avengers always wondered how Wanda survived all the months caged alone by HYDRA. Of course they kept asking her from time to time. But Wanda always refused to say anything about it.

She already knew back then why they kept them apart: They wanted to control them. But one little truth also was that they wanted to see how strong their love for each other was; how much their reunion really meant to them. HYDRA's broken promises also didn't change anything that there was only one reason why Wanda survived all this time alone:

Pietro. It always was Pietro...


End file.
